


Catching Grandma

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, F/M, Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Incest, Other, Pedophilia, Shota, grandma, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jordan Williams caught his nanna taking a shower... guess what he saw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Grandma

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for nolyaw3.14
> 
> I know it says grandma but she looks really young...

Little Jordan Williams (6 yrs old) was being driven to his grandmother’s house to stay for the weekend. This was not the first time he spent time with his “nanna”. but...

Little Bobby Barns “borrowed” a dirty mag from his dad’s collection... Jordan and many of his friends looked at the magazine... And left school for the weekend wanting to see more. 

Rochelle Davis wasn’t “old” and didn’t look old enough to have a 6yr old grandchild... In fact she still looked like she was in her early thirties... Except for her silver hair. So Jordan had always thought his ‘nanna was pretty. Rochelle a beautiful black woman, she was short, about 5’5” at most, she had huge breasts and matching a waist to match her getto booty... Her breast stuck out as much as her ass did. Her lips were thick and full like many black people. 

The doorbell rings and Rochelle got up to open the door.

“Oh! If it ain’t my babies.” she said giving her daughter and Jordan a hung. Jordan enjoyed the hug a little more cause ‘nanna Rochelle had a tendency to smother him with her breasts... The boy became hard during the embrace... After a little while she let him go. 

“Ok mom, Harold and I will be gone all weekend,” Her daughter, Natalie said. The woman looked like a skinnier tighter skinned version of her mother... All the breasts and booty and non of the sag. “and remember this is a long weekend so we won’t pick Jordan up until Monday night.” 

“I got it, I got it... Anyways, where is that white ass “husband” of yours?” she asked looking out the door seeing him sitting in the car. “yup, sittin’ in ht car hidin’ away from me.” she said with a bit of spite. 

“Can you blame him mom, all you do is tell him everything he’s doing wrong.” Natalie said as if that was the explanation. 

“That’s cause he’s doin’ a lot of things wrong.” she said matter-of-factly. “Whatever me and my favorite grandchild, we'll have the time of our lives this weekend.” she said. 

Natalie sighed, smiled and bid her mother farewell. 

“Ok baby get yo butt upstairs and take a bath, I can smell the day on you, then you can come down and eat some of nanna’s cookies.”

Jordan took a bath as he remembered his grandmother’s boob smothering hug, the boy got hard and he began to play with his little boy penis... actually he wasn’t so little he had a large cock for a little boy a full 6 1/2 inches. He began to play with his rubber ducky, rubbing it against his boy pole. He rubbed his cock between the neck and the head of the rubber duck... But when he rubbed it too hard he and he began to feel strange and scared so he stopped.

The boy was soon done and went downstairs... He and his grandmother played until he was ready to sleep. 

In the middle of the night the boy woke up cause needed to pee. He peed in his bathroom but before he went back to his bed he heard the shower down the hall running. Normally he would just go back to bed, but he remembered the book his friend brought and wanted to see a real woman naked... 

Jordan snuck down the hall in his footie pajamas hoping to see his nanna’s big boobs. When he reached the bathroom door he found out it was cracked open... He peeked inside to see her goodies... His grandmother was just tying a big bath towel around her waist as she turned around. Jordan’s eyes widened as her large slightly sagging boobs were in full view... His nanna lifted her arms to wrap her hair in a towel beehive... Her boobs was better then the books. The boy’s cock was harder than it’s ever been, to the point of pain. 

He quickly made his way back to his room and by instinct he began to rub his young cock on the bed quickly... until he fell asleep. 

That night he dreamed of sucking his nanna’s big titties while she pet his head he dreamed of surrounding his cock with her funbags...

The next day his granny woke him up in her robe... So the boy woke up to loosely tied swaying boobs... 

“Awww... Sweetie it’s time to wake up,” she said turning to leave. “Come on downstairs an’ have some breakfast.” she said... Jordan wasn’t sure if it was him or maybe he was still half asleep but his nanna seemed to walk a bit sexier... 

-later- 

Rochelle and Jordan went out and had fun on Saturday too. They went around town to take in the sights... They visited the zoo, the arcade and Rochelle’s favorite restaurant, Qinta’s soul food cafe...

Soon their day was over and it was night again... Jordan was too curious to be tired but he pretended to fall asleep. The boy waited for her to take a shower and got out of his bed. Tonight he was ready to peep on his grandmother, he wore his black kitty, footie pajamas with kitten eared hood and tail...

When Jordan got there, Rochelle was just getting ready for the shower... The bathroom was foggy and Jordan couldn’t see her pussy, the fog started right at her pubic hair... But her breasts were in full view. The boy began to rub his penis against the wall as he watched her soap her body up (her shower is glass and the boy could see everything). The white suds against her dark skin was almost more than the boy could handle... Again he began to feel an intense feeling... So Jordan stopped for awhile, so he could watch his nanna’ wash herself off.. The fog began to disappear and what he saw was more than his little boy mind could handle. 

“W-what.” the boy gasped, as he saw his grandmother face the door he was peeping from. He saw his nanna had a big fat honking cock. It was the size of his arm and thick... The boy’s mind reeled until he heard...

“What the hell are you doin’ there boy!?” Rochelle said not bothering to cover up. 

“B-b-b-but n-n-nanna y-you have a-a- a-” 

“So!” she said before the boy could finish “I have a dick!” she crossed her arms making he boobs shake. “...what of it?” 

Jordan was harder then ever now seeing this cock and boobs combo... He didn’t understand it but he wanted to know more.

“I’ve seen you, boy, sneaking peeps at yo’ grandma’s breastise... You dirty little boy,” she said trying to sound mad, “AAND your still hard now looking at me, a woman with a cock and tits... You dirty little boy!” She said quickly unzipping his pajamas to right above his knees. His black cock hung out. 

“Ooooh uh-uh!!” she shouted as she saw his penis, it was larger than she imagined, “I knew your were big, boy, but not that big... Mmmmm mmmm mmmm... You must have the Davis genes.” she said pulling the boy to her room. 

The boy picked up, and sat on the his nanna’s bed, she then knelt down to take a closer look at his penis. Jordan could feel her breath on his already hard, acing cock. 

“Oooo boy, you definitely have the Davis genes,” she said again, the boy looked confused, “Look baby, the Davis genes make boys mature faster...” ...at least their cocks, she whispered “and they make some of us woman have cocks and pussies at birth.” she said swinging her 11 inch cock. 

Jordan was only half listing as he watched her cock swing back and forth... The little boy licked his lips, for some reason he wanted to taste it... Lick it.. Suck it... These thoughts were going through his mind... His grandmother noticed his eyes and slowly inched her cock closer to his face. 

“So baby, you want nanna’s cock, hu?” she said as she pushed her big black cock to his lips... She pushed it passed his lips. His eyes looked up at his nanna as her invading anaconda pushed his tongue. 

“That’s it boy.” she said enjoying the young boy’s tongue. “Mmmmm...” 

Jordan loved the salty, pungent taste of his nanna’s cock... The boy sucked the shaft for all he was worth... He felt his grandmother’s pole tighten and suddenly she pulled her fat cock out of his mouth. The boy looked as disheartened... He was enjoying the feeling of her in his mouth. 

“B-but nanna..” he said reaching out for her dick.

“just wait baby, nanna will give you her fat cock soon... But I need a little bit of my little boy’s little man.” she said winking at the her grandson as he turned around and lowered her big fat ass onto the little boy.

Rochelle reached back and aimed the young boy’s cock into her pussies... The feeling of his 6inches being surrounded by wetness and warmth... The boy was in heaven as he felt her move up and down on his hard boy cock. 

“Oh yeah!!” Rochelle said as she road her grand son’s penis harder and harder...

The boy began to feel that familiar tightness again... The intense feeling he felt every time he rubbed his cock too much... But this time his nanna wouldn’t stop rubbing his full 6 inches.

“N-n-naana I-I n-need to p-pee...” the boy said trying to hold it back. 

“Naw baby, you ain’t gonna pee, just let it happen.” she said getting faster and deeper than before. “shoot yo baby batter into yo old nanna’s pussy!!!!!” she screamed as she came hard from her pussy and her cock... She sprayed into the air letting thick cock ooze fly up and land on both her and the boy... Rochelle opened her mouth to catch her own cum... “Mmmmm...” she said as she tasted her thick cum.

The woman pushed her ass down hard making Jordan cum deep into her fat pussy.

Rochelle, slumped over and Jordan slumped over her, wanting to stay in her pussy as long as possible... 

“T-that was great nanna...” he said still pumping little boy juice into her old cunt. 

“Boy, this is only the beginning,” she said out of breath “you ain’t feel nonthin’ yet.” She smiled and fell asleep. 

-the next day-

Rochelle woke up with Jordan trying to stuff as much of her cock into his mouth as possible... She blinked a few times, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes to see her grandson’s face sucking her cock... His innocent eyes looked over her huge tits... 

“Oh, honey yo mouth is so good.” she said as she grabbed his hair, slowly guiding his head up and down her cock. This time as she felt her cum rise she pushed the boy’s head down forcing the boy to deep throat her... She came directly into his throat and she pulled out spraying his mouth.

Jordan tasted her hot, salty, pungent, maybe slightly sweet cum... It was delicious, he thought savoring the thick goo, scooping as much as he could into his mouth. 

“That’s ma’ baby.” she smiled, “let’s have some real breakfast...” she smiled kissing him sharing her own cum with him. “yo mama would be mad if I only gave you this,” she took her finger and wiped a little cum from his face, and licked her fingers “...for breakfast.” she winked at him and got up. 

-later-

After breakfast and some errands the two got back to the house. 

“Ok baby, it’s time.” His grandmother said siting on the couch spreading her legs... Her rock hard cock popped up from between her legs raising her fine yellow dress into a tent.

“Oooo... Grandma what a big cock you have.” the boy said (they scripted this before heading home).

“The better to fuck you with my dear.” she said “Now come over here and sit on yo nanna’s cock.” The boy took off his clothes, giggled and ran over to Rochelle. 

“Ok this is what yo’ good ol’ nanna will teach you.” she said lifting up the boy, turning the boy around into a 69 position. The boy began to lick his nanna’s shaft and his grandmother began to eat out the boy’s ass. 

“What are you doing nanna?” the boy asked.

“Never you mind, yo’ nanna knows what she’s doin’.” she said diving her tongue deeper into his ass.

It felt good so Jordan was ok with it and continued to lick his nanna’s large black cock. 

After awhile his nanna stopped digging her tongue in his asshole... He turned around as she spoke. “Ok baby, I need you to bend over on the end of this couch.” she said. 

The boy was in so much bliss from having his ass eaten out he just followed directions. His nanna got behind him and slathered a large amount of lube on her cock and onto the boy’s hole. Soon she began to push her cock into the boy’s opening. 

“Nanna! What are you-” Jordan began to say but her pushing her cock head into his ass stopped him from talking.

“Don’t worry boy,” she said “just push out when you feel me push in.” she assured him... Kinda

“Bu-” she pushed in again and a jolt of pain hit straight into his head... So he decided to listen to her and began to push... He concentrated and pushed every time he felt her push in... She was right it didn’t hurt as much.. After a while she gained a rhythm... Still Jordan concentrated... But her soon heard something strange... His own voice moaning... He concentrated so much he didn’t notice his body was enjoying his ass pounding.

When her realized he began to push back on his nanna’s fat as cock. “Oh Nanna, do me.” 

“Oh baby,” she said “when we makin’ love you can say “fuck me” and other cuss words.” she paused for a second. “But only when yo’ makin’ love.” she said, making sure he didn’t cuss just to cuss... She was still his grandmother.

“Ohhh... N-nanna f-f-fuck my a-a-aasss.” he said trying it out. 

“That’s it baby, beg for mo of yo nanna’s dick.” she said riding the boy.

I didn’t take long cause of the boy’s tight ass... Rochelle came into her grandson’s bubbly ass. 

“OH FUCK NANNA!!!!” the boy said... He felt her hot jizz coat the inside of his young ass and he soon exploded onto her couch arm.

-Monday evening- 

Natalie and Richard Williams drove up to their mother’s driveway...

“Do I have to go in?” said Richard, Natalie’s husband. 

“For the last time yes.” she said flatly, not flinching from his pleas. 

They rang the doorbell and heard “it’s open!!!” from the inside. Natalie cautiously opened the door feeling like something was wrong. 

When the door opened they saw something they weren’t excepting... There on the couch was her mother naked...with Jordan hopping up and down on his grandmother’s thick cock, screaming “fuck me nanna, fuck me!!!”

“What the fuck mom?!” Natalie screamed quickly shutting the door behind them. 

“Oh come on Nat, you were doing this at his age too.” she said smiling

Richard was shocked but not as shocked as Rochelle was expecting... 

“And from the look on your husband’s face you fuck him all the fucking time too.” 

“W-what!!” the man said not able to hid his hardon. 

“Come on baby, yo son’s ass is great.” 

“Come on mommy fuck me.” the boy said climbing off his granny’s cock.

“And I can finally taste yo husband’s bubble butt.” she said calling over the nervous man with her finger. 

After some awkward moments soon Richard was hopping on his mother-in-law’s fat cock and Jordan’s mother was fucking her son doggy style on the floor. Screaming for him to take all of her 12 inch cock... 

Awww... touching family moments... 

-The End-


End file.
